Lost Directions
by Nya-Fish
Summary: A PMD2 One-Shot about when your partner is leading the way at a mission


Have you ever wondered why your partner is never the team leader? At least not until you've beaten the game. This is a small one-shot I came up with. Review please.

* * *

The two Pokémon stared at the Job Bulletin board.

"Let's take this one, it says we have to rescue a Feebas out of Waterfall Cave. It pays good too, 500 poké. Well 50, if we count out the guild's part" The Munchlax said while taking off the job paper.

"Geez, that place sure became popular since we went there." The little blue Crocodile said in return.

"Shall we do this one, then?" The Munchlax asked, ignoring her friend.

"Whatever you want, Samantha." He teased her.

"Come on, you know I hate that name, it's Sam. S. A. M."

"Well, last one there is a rotten egg!" The Totodile said while he ran up. Sam sighed, and followed him, climbing the ladder.

* * *

"Ow ow ow!" The water type exclaimed after the two of them jumped through the waterfall. "Why can't Pokémon get lost in less-painfull places..! How did a fish even get lost here?!"

Sam pushed him away, and rushed towards the entrance of the dungeon. "Come on Totodile, hurry. I don't want to be late for dinner because of-" "Hey!" Totodile cut her off. "Why do you always lead?"

"Seriously, you want to complain about that right now?" She snapped.

"Well indeed I do." Totodile replied while grabbing the wondermap out of Sam's hands. "Hey!" She yelled back at him.

"This time, I want to lead the way." He simply said.

"Oh yeah? You think you're able to?"

"Yes. And on second thought, I'll do it without the wondermap."

"You're sure about that, Totodilas? Cause if we get lost, I'll kill you."

"Try and stop me!" Totodile said while he pushed the map back into Sam's bag, and ran into the cave, almost tripping over a rock.

"We also kinda have to get out alive!" Sam yelled, while running after her friend.

"Okay, which way do we go, Mr. Know-it-all?" Sam asked, whilst getting a stomp in return.

"We go left."

"Are you sure? Cause I think we can better turn right here."

"Woman, I say we go left, so we go left." Totodile said while running in that direction. Sam sighed, and followed him.

* * *

After at least a few hours, there still was no sign of the lost Feebas.

"Toto, the map says we've been here already."

"The map can sing a song for me, I wouldn't care more."

She sighed. "Still, it's kinda odd we haven't seen any wild Pokémon yet. Usually they come and attack us on the very first steps into the dungeon already. By the way, I haven't noticed any items either."

"Ugh, you complain too much, Sam. Just let the guy with the lead do his job."

"Just admit it, we're lost."

"We're not."

"We are."

"No we're not!"

"Could you at least take a look at the map?"

"Fine!" Totodile took the map out of Sam's back, and glared at it. "Er... I think... We're lost." He carefully whispered.

"GREAT. And where the heck are we?" She grabbed the map out of her partner's hands. "What!" She shouted. "You bonehead, we're not even in Waterfall Cave anymore!"

"Then where are we?"

"Why the heck would I know? You said you could do it without map!" She stomped the little water type. He immediately stomped her back, but just a little too hard.

Sam lost her balance, and tripped over her own feet, head-first into the cold cavern water.

She couldn't help but let out a little scream. "T-Totodile! Help m-me out!"

The water type did what asked, and pulled his friend out of the water.

"G-gosh.. I'm f-freezing.. " Sam shivered. She looked at the wondermap. "You idiot!" She yelled out. "The wondermap is drenched! We can't read it anymore!"

"W-well it seems like we have to get out without the map, after all." He tried.

"Indeed. But this time, I lead." Sam said while pulling the Totodile with her.

* * *

After another few hours, they finally found the entrance of the cave again.

"Thank Arceus!" Sam yelled out, while she ran towards the waterfall. "See? Always follow the girl. " She noticed that it was already dark outside.

"Oh no!" She shouted. "The guild's probably already done with dinner!"

"Yeah, and we also didn't find Feebas, if it matters." Totodile said dryly.

"It's a fish, he'll be fine."

Totodile rolled his eyes. "Okay, but if Chatot's gonna kill us, you go first."

"Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be stuck in that cave!"

"You were just lucky." Totodile grinned.

"Yeah suuure, pure luck." Sam stomped the crocodile once again.

"Hey, quit it, you're pushing me into that river!"

"That's what I was aiming for, Totodilas!"

"Let's just head back to the guild, okay?"

"And tell no one about this?"

Totodile smiled at his friend. "Exactly."


End file.
